¿Como quedo Suiza con arraigo en tierras del Manu?
by Yangnari
Summary: Es una versión de un hetalian@ de como Chile paso a ser miembro de la OCDE, a causa de una visita europea, el resto se los dejo para que ustedes lo vean
1. La reunión

Hola

bueno aquí les dejo con este fic de Suiza y Chile y lo hice con ayuda de una persona en especial que se niega a subir algo, por ahora

**NOTA: HASTA A MI ME CARGA LEER ESTO, PERO HETALIA ES PROPIEDAD DE HIMARUYA, LA VERSIÓN LATINA TAMPOCO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD; LOS DATOS BUSCADOS SON CORTESÍA DE WIKIPEDIA-SAMA**

**ADVERTENCIA: PUEDEN HABER OCC, VOCABLOS EXTRAÑOS Y/O INDESCIFRABLES ****PARA ALGUNOS Y ES SIN FINES YAOISTAS **

AÑO 2008

A mitad de Europa, estaban organizando una reunión de la OCDE para reclutar a un nuevo miembro de Latinoamérica y cada miembro de esa formación mostraba a su candidato.

-¡PROPONGO A BRASIL!- dijo una eufórica joven de cabello largo suelto color Caoba

-¡MEJOR A OTRO DE LOS MIOS!- respondió un moreno alegre de ojos verdes, luego de eso le recorre un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, debido a la mirada asesina de parte de la chica anterior

-En ese caso propongo a Argentina- dijo un rubio tipo afeminado con una rosa en la mano

-RECHAZADO- dijo un chico de cejas pobladas, que en ese momento se encontraba con una taza de té y unos panecillos de dudosa procedencia

-MON AMI ¿POR QUÉ ME SIEMPRE ME LLEVAS LA CONTRA?, que te cuesta ser mas amoroso- le replico el francés

-¡ES PORQUE TE ODIO WINE BASTARD! .- Le contesta él ingles ya irritado.

-Iggy y Francia están peleando otra vez, jeje eso merece una foto.- comenta felizmente una chica castaña, de ojos verdes esmeralda, de mirada pervertida.

-Por favor Elizabetha, puedes dejar esa cámara, y esa mirada tan poco educada, entiendo que seas fujoshi, pero te debes de comportar.- Le dijo un refinado aristócrata, de gafas y que aun usa ropa del siglo XIX.

-O sea tipo que esa pelea es poco cool .- Dijo un chico rubio corto, con actitud muy femenina al estilo fresa (pelolais).

-O vamos Felixito, que ese tipo de peleas políticas, se originaron en país da-ze.- dijo un chico pelinegro, con un ego muy elevado.

Al fondo del salón se escucha un grito feliz pero absurdo.- PASTAAA~!-, por parte de un italiano despreocupado.

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO FRATELLO!- le regaña su hermano mayor, que ya estaba harto de la situación.

Y así siguieron por un buen rato hasta que se escucha, de forma casi inaudible la voz de una persona que ha estado desde siempre en la organización, pero que por una extraña razón siempre fue ignorado.

-¿Y si agregamos a Cuba?- pregunto un joven con gafas y un oso en sus manos

-¡SI, AGREGUENLO! POR SER ENEMIGO DEL GRINGO.- Recalco una chica de cabello largo y trenzas la cual estaba encargada de escribir la reunión

-¿A quién dijiste?- le replico otro joven con gafas, pero con mirada psicópata

-¡Itzel!, no digas burradas, ¡NO TE CONFORMAS CON LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENEMOS CON ESTE CHAVO!

-¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN COBARDE, PEDRO!- le recrimina su hermana

La discusión comenzó de apoco a subir de tono, llegando al punto que cada implemento del recinto comenzó a volar por los aires, en esos momentos tres personas se miraban con un par de gotas cayendo por sus sienes, hasta que uno de estos no aguanto más tanto desorden, por lo que decide tomar cartas en asunto y parar con tanta estupidez junta.

El griterío que inundaba la habitación seso de golpe cuando se oyen tres disparos consecutivos al aire, más un grito de cierto rubio malhumorado.- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Se supone que la reunión es para elegir a un nuevo miembro no para discutir lo mismo de siempre.

-Tienes razón, querido con eso pero, ¡Me destrozaste el techo!- le reclama el francés un poco nervioso por lo anterior.

-Eso te pasa por no parar de discutir con Inglaterra, ¡NO HAY REUNION EN LA QUE USTEDES DOS NO SE AGARREN!- replico el suizo en ese instante otro rubio que tenía las intenciones de reanudar la reunión les propuso una sugerencia

-Hablando de ese asunto, ¿Si incorporamos a Chile?, le ha ido muy bien en cuanto al plano económico y social - dijo el alemán

-¡YO LO APOYO! ¡VEE~!- respondió el italiano

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Alemania-san- lo siguió el japonés

-Japón ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TENGAS TU PROPIA OPINION?- le replica el suizo

-con qué ejemplo me da a mí a que cambie mi actitud, si también él es igual en cada reunión- pensó el francés

-BIIEEEN CHICOS!, ¿QUIÉNES APRUEBAN LA INCORPORACION DEL AJI, DIGO, CHILE?!- pregunto eufórico el gringo

-Un m'm'nto, h'y q'e av'rig'ar pr'mero, c'mo es esa nac'ón y p'ra eso t'ndr'a q'e s'r un p'ís n'utral en t'd's los p'nt's de v'sta- finalizo el sueco, el ultimo integrante que quería calmar la situación

-Siento que me asignaran esta misión tediosa- pensó el suizo con una aura depresiva

-Me parece una muy buena idea-recalco el francés, y de paso se pone a pensar-con eso me las va a pagar suiza por arruinar mi hermoso techo –

Después de eso todos unilateralmente asintieron con la cabeza de la idea de que cierta persona se encargue de dicha tarea problemática, pero una vez que lo hicieron, se les helo el cuerpo al ver la expresión llena de odio e ira del causante del agujeró en el techo, el cual no daba más con su paciencia, se encontraba sumamente irritado

-¡NI CREAN QUE LO VOY A ACEPTAR ASI COMO ASI!-, dijo el chico de las armas, el cual llegaba a dar la sensación que escupía fuego por la boca, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos que parecían verdaderas flamas.

-¡Q-QUE MIEDO! ¡AAH!¡ DOITSU!,¡ DOITSU! Protégeme-le suplico con miedo el italiano, en eso el mencionado suspira pensando en que podría ser más valiente su defendido

-¡Aaah! ¡España! Bastardo, sírveme de escudo contra ese demonio- le imito a su hermano menor

¡AH ROMANO! No te preocupes, yo te protegeré-, le responde con dulzura y tiernamente meloso

-¿De qué se asustan tanto?, solo hay que, hacer esto -, en eso agarra una jarra con agua cercana a él, y se la arroja sin dudar al iracundo suizo.

El cual queda pasmado por un par de segundos a causa de la impresión que le dio, pero después reacciona,-¡ AUSTRIA MALDITO! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES?, ¡aschu!, ya me canse de esta tontería.

-increíble si se calmo, pero, ¿como lo supo?- se preguntaban todos mentalmente

-Mm, Tengo que saber como es que el señor Austria supo eso, debo sacar fotos para la otra.- se dijo la húngara

-Bien por lo visto ya no hay más inconvenientes, por lo que queda por finalizada la reunión, y Suiza dentro de esta semana deberás de ir a Chile.- finalizo el alemán


	2. Los preparativos y La Llegada

**Hola chic s, gracias por sus comentarios, se lo agradecemos por montón**

**Las aventuras que vendrán ahora para el suizo serán inolvidables.**

**NOTA: INSISTO QUE HASTA A MI ME CARGA LEER ESTO, PERO BUENO, HETALIA ES PROPIEDAD DE HIMARUYA, INSISTO QUE LA VERSIÓN LATINA TAMPOCO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y GRACIAS A LOS DATOS BUSCADOS QUE SON CORTESÍA DE WIKIPEDIA-SAMA**

**ADVERTENCIA: PUEDEN HABER OCC, SE ENCUENTRA BASADO EN SITUACIONES HISTORICAS ACRODE AL FIC, CONTIENE VOCABLOS EXTRAÑOS Y/O INDESCIFRABLES DE GRUESO CALIBRE PARA ALGUNOS Y ES SIN FINES YAOISTAS**

**CAPITULO 2: LOS PREPARATIVOS Y LA LLEGADA**

Luego de esa inagotable reunión, el suizo llego resignado a su casa, donde lo esperaba Lily, su tierna hermana menor que lo esperaba para la hora de almuerzo en eso ella se percata de la mirada preocupante y en ese instante le pregunta

-¿Cómo le fue oni-sama?, se ve un poco deprimido, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-no le puedo contar con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso,- pensaba amargamente el nombrado.-nada fuera de lo común liech, las típicas discusiones de siempre;- le dijo con su tono apagado de siempre-¡Ejem! Lily, mañana me voy a un país de Latino américa por asuntos políticos, económicos y sociales, por lo que estaré fuera por un buen tiempo, así que después de cenar te daré una lista de lo que debes y no debes hacer mientras no estoy.- dicho esto, el suizo, se sentó en el sitio de siempre para degustar de la comida que tan cariñosamente le preparo su hermanita.

-hai, como digas oni-sama- le responde ella con su tono dulce, de paso le imita.

Una vez concluida la comida, Vash le entrega una larga lista a su hermanita, la cual solo esbozaba una sonrisa forzada, con varias gotitas cayendo de su sien, producto de lo que esa lista contenía.

-Etto hermano, ¿no crees que exageras un poco?, y en verdad, ¿puedo dejar a los perro sueltos?- dice algo extrañada.

-Definitivamente no exagero con las medidas de seguridad, son para tu propio bien, y si, esta vez puedes tener a todos sin correa, incluso el serio, pero esponjoso perro que te dio Japón.-

-¿Te refieres a *inserte nombre kawaii aquí*, el akita?-

-Ese mismo, cambiando de tema, el punto que más me preocupa, es el de las visitas, no dudes ahuyentar a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso, con las armas, en especial a Francia, a ese apenas lo veas lo … bueno ya se hace tarde, mañana me debo de ir temprano a la casa de Chile, buenas noches lily, que descanses.-

-Em Lily se me olvidaba, para tener protección extra anti-Francia, llama a Hungría es probable que lo mantenga a raya como lo hace con Prusia, bueno eso es todo.-

A la mañana siguiente el Rubio se levanta con desanimo, ya que debía visitar a un país que no conocía mucho, tomo desayuno con un aura un poco depresiva, y salió al aeropuerto, no antes de despedirse cálidamente de su hermanita y darle de comer a los perros.

A creo que a mi hermano se le olvido avisar a ese país que iba para haya, mmm lo correcto es que lo llame, haber donde quedo el número, a hay esta.

Mientras tanto en Chile, un joven de cabello castaño escucha sonar su celular. Al escuchar una voz femenina, al principio le causa extrañeza pero al final accede a contestar.

-Etto, hablo con Chile,-

-Si señorita, de parte de quien-

-Hablo por parte de Suiza, por la reunión de la OCDE.-

-La OCDE, uhh genial qué onda-

-Em, pues piensan en hacerlo miembro.-

-¡¿Miembro a mí?! ¿y esa extrañeza?-

-Si por eso tendrá una visita europea, por eso mismo lo llamo-

-O bakan para cuando seria-

-A venir, etto hoy, a me tengo que ir, porque tengo otra llamada.-

-P-pero a qué hora me dijo.- Consulta por última vez el chileno antes de escuchar el típico sonido de llamada finalizada.- o genial me van a incluir en una organización famosa y antes que el maricón rubio ese, de seguro se le bajara un poco el ego, es más mejor lo llamo para sacárselo en cara.

-Wena Martin, como tai weon?-

-Bien manu, che tanto tiempo, ¿por que me llámas?-

-Ná que me van a visitar de la OCDE, porque quieren que sea miembro-

-¿Me tenes que estar chilenito?-

-No te toy, si incluso un importante país europeo me viene a visitar hoy-

-Che no te creo nada, de seguro es una farsa, pero aun así no te deseo el mal, pero ojala no quedes-

-Hui si se pico.-

-¡Chao pinche boludo!, para lo que llamas-

En ese instante Chile se prepara, se pone una teñida semi formal, de entre sus cosas, saca un par de plumones y una pizarra en la cual traza un par de flores, en cada esquina más el nombre de quien creía que vendría, recordando a la chica que le llamo hace poco, mira el reloj de su oficina, y sale hecho una bala.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se dirige al sitio donde debería llegar el vuelo de Europa, saca la pizarra y comienza a moverla de izquierda a derecha. Pasan las horas, hasta que se ve la llegada de un vuelo proveniente de los Alpes.

Manuel, ve a la gente pasar, y de impaciencia se acerca a la multitud, por lo que comienza a mostrar con entusiasmó el cartel a cualquier chica que ve pasar, pero ninguna era la visita que el esperaba.

Vash, baja del avión muy lentamente ya que no tenía ninguna intención de estar ahí, al momento de empezar a caminar, busca con la mirada a la persona que debería de estarlo esperando, hasta que da con un chico castaño que sostenía un letrero, el cual alcanzo a ver los ridículos adornos más su nombre de país escrito en el.

-Ejem, tu eres chile ¿verdad?-, dice el suizo al joven después de pararse en frente de él.

-¿Em tu eres Suiza-?, le pregunta el chico algo atemorizado por la cara algo enfurecida del rubio.

-Es evidente que si, no crees-, le contesta de forma cortante el recién llegado.

-Chu! la embarre-, piensa de forma interna el chileno, y tratando de enmendar el error, borra con rapidez y desesperación los adornos del pizarrón. Mientras dice, -pucha, sorry compadrito, es que recibí la llamada de una cabrita, y pensé que po, que erai mina.-

El suizo sin entender mucho le dijo, -me da igual, vengo exausto del viaje, así que vámonos-.

Luego del primer encuentro que se convirtió en algo incómodo para los dos, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Manuel, recorriendo por toda la alameda hasta llegar a su casa, la primera impresión que tuvo el Suizo de Chile fue que este era un buen comerciante debido a la gran cantidad de industrias que adornaban el camino antes de llegar a la alameda.

Al momento de estar ahí, el suizo le pregunta al chileno.- Oye, ¿Por qué hay tantas casas de campo del chino?, vi muchas durante el trayecto-

Por lo le responde- pues, le gusta venir para acá, siempre me trae cosas pa comer y ropa desde alla- mientras estos hablaban del asiático, paran por un semáforo en rojo y por esas casualidades de la vida aparece un chico de cabello largo y con ropa que se veía muy poco por las calles, pero ambos sabían quién era y uno grita- wena po aru!, como tay po?-

-Que pares de burlarte de mí tic aru, hace bastante ya que dejo de ser gracioso aru.- le dijo un muy molesto chino, al latino.

-Chile no está bien que te burles de tus mayores, ten más respeto-, le reprocha Suiza, para después dirigirse al asiático.- En cuanto a ti yao, creo que exageraste con las casas de campo en este país, no te parece?.-

-Para nada aru, es el numero estándar de casa aru, ya me tengo que ir, el trabajo no se hace solo, adiós aru.-

Luego de pasar por ese incomoda charla con el chico de los pandas y también de haber almorzado, llegaron a la casa del castaño para conocer a la superiora de este, de la cual el rubio ya había escuchado hablar de ella en un par de ocasiones antes.

**Aprendiendo español con manu (GLOSARIO)**

bakan : genial. cool

wena: hola

weon: amigo o tonto (dependiendo de la situación)

como tai: como estas

hui se pico: ¡ay, si se enojo!

compadrito: compadre o amigo con extrema confianza

cabrita: jovencita

mina: chica, mujer

Alameda: avenida principal de Santiago

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo **

**De nuevo se les agradece por los reviews y las suscripciones que hemos recibido**

**ante cualquier duda o comentario, serán bienvenidos**

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


End file.
